


Happy Halloween

by mitternachtseule



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Anal Play, Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitternachtseule/pseuds/mitternachtseule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for a special friend... Do you want to know why Adam and Francis can't stop fighting? Well, it's because they share a little secret...</p><p>Before the events of the game: Adam and Megan are preparing for a Halloween Party at Sarif Industries, but Megan is not in the mood to party, she keeps discussing her research with her fellow scientists. To make things worse, Francis Pritchard shows up and starts teasing Adam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

“What do you think, Dr Reed? Does it fit?” Adam Jensen spun around in front of the sleeping room mirror, and the cape of his Batman costume fluttered around him. Megan looked up just briefly from her laptop. “Guess it will do”, she answered.  
Adam stepped behind her and put his hands on her shoulder. “Still that gene sequence?”  
„Hm-hm.“  
“And your costume?”  
“That one protein – how does it...”  
“Meg! When will you dress up?”  
“What?”  
“The Halloween Party of your boss David Sarif will start in twenty minutes. I’ve called a taxi which should be here in five minutes. You convinced me to go to that party, remember?”  
Eventually Megan looked up from her computer. “Right, I asked you to come with me.” Her face turned dark. “But that was before... Well, actually, we need to talk. About something important.”  
“We’ll have plenty of time later. You’ve been working so hard lately, and you look so... so depressed... I want us to have a good time tonight, just some time off it all.”  
“Adam, I...”  
He laid a finger on her lips. “Whatever it is, it will have to wait till tomorrow. Don’t answer back.”  
Sighing she put his hand aside, then closed her laptop and went up. “Fine, for my sake.” A narrow wrinkle showed up on her forehead. She grabbed a bundle of black velvet from a sideboard and disappeared into the bathroom. When the taxi driver rang the doorbell a few minutes later, she was dressed up. As Catwoman. Adam told her she looked gorgeous, although her face wasn’t quite suitable for a party.

David Sarif had taken a lot of effort for his Halloween party. The lobby of the Sarif Industries head office was dark, just here and there softly lit by carved pumpkin lanterns. Sarif had entirely renounced of artificial spider webs and skeletons; instead waitresses, dressed in black velvet, served blood red drinks, and people were dancing to dark Industrial music.  
Sarif welcomed Megan and Adam personally and expressed his gladness about their attendance. Then he wished them a good time and turned to the next new faces: the chopper pilot Faridah Malik in a Ghostbusters costume, in company of the tech specialist Francis Pritchard. Adam gasped as he saw Pritchard’s costume: His long hair was dyed green and stood in tangled strains around his white painted face. Dark red lipstick was smeared over the corners of his mouth. Plus that he was wearing a crumpled, squared suit. Francis Pritchard was the Joker.

The evening went on slowly. Adam stayed at Megan’s side while she welcomed her co-workers and exchanged courtesies with them. They ate hot pumpkin soup from the buffet and had some of the blood red cocktails. Megan kept monosyllabic when talking to Adam; all different with her colleagues. It didn’t take long until she had gathered her entire team around her, and then an extensive discussion about a certain scientifical problem took place.  
Adam started to feel bored. “Meg? I’ll take some fresh air”, he told her. She nodded at him absently without interrupting her discussion with Dr Sevchenko, her Bionics specialist.  
He went up the broad stairway to the first floor, passed the cafeteria, and then went through a big glass door outside towards the Helipad. Faridah’s helicopter stood ready-for-launch at the platform, for all purposes. Besides that, the courtyard was abandoned, what was just fine to Adam. He sat down on a box next to the door and lit a cigarette. After the first deep draws he started feeling slightly better. Megan’s dark, repellent habit was hard to bear; he had seen her this way just one time before. About a year ago, they had had a serious crisis when Adam missed her birthday party because of a deployment. Nothing unusual for a SWAT policeman, but this event had of course just been the literal straw that broke the camel’s back. Both of them had been living for their jobs, sometimes not seeing each other for days, and when they finally would have had free time, they often had been too tired to enjoy this time. The word ‘break up’ was said, among several less friendly words. Eventually they decided to give themselves a second chance, and a holiday together had brought significant easing. Though it didn’t take long until every day life had them back again.  
The door next to Adam opened up, and Pritchard stepped into the courtyard. He nodded briefly at Adam, lent onto the wall a few meters away from him and lit a cigarette, too. For a moment they both were smoking silently. Then Pritchard frowned at Adam. “Why so serious, Batman? Shall I put a smile on your face?”  
“Thanks, no need to.” Adam put out his cigarette on an ash trail and turned to leave.  
“I won’t go in there now if I was you, Jensen”, Pritchard drawled.  
“Why not?”  
“Megan is just... busy.”  
“She’s been busy all evening. I just want to go to the – wait, why do I even tell this to you?”  
„Must be my trustworthy appearance.” Pritchard perfectly mastered the Joker smile. “I’ve heard Sarif wants to engage you? As the new head of security?”  
“Right.” Adam turned around to face him.  
“Did Megan propose you?”  
“She did. Though... I don’t exactly know why. She seems to be not too delighted about my presence nowadays.”  
Pritchard raised an eyebrow. “I somehow understand her. I don’t know how to manage working with you all day either.”  
“Fuck you, Pritchard. I go pee.”  
Adam turned around and left the courtyard. Pritchard was yelling behind him: “Jensen, don’t!”, but he ignored him. He had no actual explanation, but this short exchange of unfriendliness had indeed raised his mood; however, he caught himself smiling. He had been knowing Pritchard for quite a while, he belonged to Megan’s inner circle of friends. And every single time they met they started fighting, more or less serious. Megan once called them ‘best enemies’, and that was exactly hitting the point. Adam made his most serious Batman face and went into the men’s toilet next to the cafeteria.  
He stepped at an urinal and opened the buttons of his black pants. Then he stopped. Somewhere in the back, in one of the cabins, was a movement, someone quietly giggled, then said: “shhht!”  
A brief moment of silence was followed by clear sounds: kisses were exchanged, clothes opened. Some random Sarif employees enjoying the party. Adam returned to the reason he came for. He flushed and went to the sink to wash his hands. From the cabin came an oppressed moan, very quietly first, then a bit more intensive.  
Adam freezed. He knew this moan, that short, throaty sound, deep, yet clearly female.  
“Megan?”, he shouted. No answer was given, but the noises silenced immediately. “Megan? I know you’re in there.” He gulped, felt heat rising up into his face. His hands started to tremble, and he had to pull himself together heavily to keep his voice sounding calm. “I’ll go outside now. I don’t care who’s in there with you, fact is it’s not me. We’ll talk at home.”  
The toilet door was pushed open, Megan flew at him. “Adam! Shit, Adam, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want this, I...”  
“Was it that what you wanted to tell me today?” His voice was icy cold.  
“Well, I... Yes, more or less. But you never should have learned it this way, honestly, Adam.”  
“It’s okay.” He turned away from her so she couldn’t see that he was fighting back tears. “I should’ve listened to you, Meg.”  
Behind them Dr Sevchenko left the toilet cabin, obviously embarrassed. “No offence, Jensen”, he murmured. “Meg, are you okay?”  
“Sure, see you later.”  
He nodded and hushed out of the room.  
“Adam, I want to work this out with you, okay?” She gave him a begging glance.  
“Sure, Meg.” Adam was suddenly feeling very, very tired. “But not now. I’ll get a drink and then look for a sleeping place, so don’t wait for me. We’ll talk tomorrow.” He turned around and went away.

In front of the toilet door stood Pritchard, waiting, a blood red drink in each hand. Adam looked at him confusedly. “The toilet is free, Pritchard – or do you need help with peeing?”  
“I told you not to go in there now; wanted to avoid you that sight.”  
“You knew it?” Anger arose in Adam.  
“Everybody around knew it, Jensen. They all have been smiling friendly at your face, and behind your back they said: ‘That poor guy!’”  
“And you the loudest, right, Pritchard?”  
Pritchard made a huffy face. “Who do you take me for, Jensen? I might be an asshole, but I can’t stand a decent guy getting screwed.”  
“You call me a decent guy?”  
„Don’t get cocky about that.”  
“I won’t, Pritchard.” Adam sighed. “Good night, I’ll go now.”  
Pritchard hesitated briefly. “And – where? Surely not home, right?”  
“No, into a hotel.”  
“Well, if you want to save that credits, I could offer a guest bed.”  
“You invite me into your home?” Adam couldn’t believe his ears.  
“Say yes or no before I change my mind.”  
“Well – if it doesn’t make any inconveniences to you...”  
“It does, but I don’t mind, otherwise I would not offer it.”

Pritchard’s apartment was in the city centre, close to the Sarif headquarters. The big glass windows were providing a great view over the town – or they rather would have, if Detroit wouldn’t have been that much on skid row. Besides, there wasn’t much to see. The apartment was set up with few chosen furniture and very tidy, except Pritchard’s working corner. This place was looking almost like his office: a crazy mixture of different hardware, most of it put into single parts, tools in between and some data pads, decorated with half-empty coffee mugs.  
Pritchard showed at the broad sofa. “I don’t tell you to feel like home because I don’t want your boots on my coffee table, but... just make yourself comfortable, I’ll fetch us a drink.”  
Adam sat down on the edge of the sofa, carefully looking where he placed his feet. He had no explanation for Pritchard’s sudden care, but in no way he wanted to overstretch it. On the one hand he would have appreciated being alone now, best at the gym, yelling and beating his punching bag. On the other hand – he couldn’t tell why – did the presence of his favourite enemy good to him.  
Pritchard returned from the kitchen, without the squared Joker jacket, but with a bottle of scotch and two drinking glasses. Just now Adam realised that he was still wearing his Batman mask. He took it off and lent back.  
Pritchard started laughing. „What a bombshell – Batman’s identity is revealed!”  
“Just like the true name of the Joker.”  
„Touchè.” Pritchard poured in a generous drink for them, then he sat down next to Adam. His face had suddenly become very serious. “I could tell you now how sorry I am for you, Jensen. But I guess that won’t really help, would it?”  
Adam nodded. “Not really. But thanks for your sympathy. Shit, that sounds just like she was dead.”  
“Don’t get me wrong, but after that thing she would be dead to me.”  
“It’s complicated...”  
„Is it?”  
„Well, I... just love her too much...”  
“If you ask me, you’re too good for her.” Pritchard’s brown eyes turned even a bit darker than usual. “Jensen, she cheated on you in every damn way! And now you’re sitting here like a beaten dog – where is your usual gigantic ego?”  
“My gigantic ego?” Adam laughed roughly. “You must confuse me with yourself!”  
“May be.” Pritchard stayed serious. “Jensen, I hate to confess it, but... I like you.” There was a strange intensity in his voice. Adam felt the tension, which was suddenly in the air, as a tingle on his skin. He started a sarcastic backtalk, then he saw Pritchard’s look. He couldn’t help but returning it. He realised how close they sat next to each other, could feel the warmth of Pritchard’s thig on his skin. The seriousness in his face stood in strong opposition to the slightly blurred Joker makeup. Adam was out of words. When Francis Pritchard reached up to him and pushed his lips on Adam’s mouth he just let it happen. And then he painfully realised how long it had been since he had been kissed that way last time, had been desired that obviously. Sure, he had desired Megan so much, and there had been a time when no job in the world could have come between them, and sex had been simply indescribable. But that was years ago. Routine took place. And now... now she did it with her colleagues on the company toilet. It was enough to made him weep. Or it rather would have been. But Pritchard’s lips closed around his mouth, their tongues met at half way, and to his total surprise Adam felt his growing boner. Concerning Pritchard, he had heard rumours here and there, but never cared; he himself had never felt an interest in men, at least not awarely. It felt surprisingly good, somehow right. He answered Pritchard’s kiss with equal intensity.

Pritchard bestrode on Adam’s lap and opened the button which held his Batman cape, then let his long, slender fingers run under Adam’s shirt and pulled it over his head. Their lips met again, then their tongues, while Pritchard’s fingernails scratched over Adam’s back and sent shiver after shiver down his spine. Adam clearly felt Pritchard’s hard cock close to his own. He took of Pritchard’s shirt – and experienced a little surprise. Pritchard was lean and slender, yet well trained, every muscle firm and clearly defined. He hadn’t expect the pro nerd to be that well in shape. He let his fingers run over Pritchard’s chest, played briefly with his small, dark nipples, then lent a little forward and gently bit his neck. He got rewarded with a soft moan.  
Adam’s black pants had four buttons instead of a zipper, Pritchard opened them up now to give him more space. He slipped from Adam’s lap, then pulled him onto himself and put both of his hands into the back of Adam’s pants, grabbed his butt cheeks, pushed them heavily, drew a circle around his butthole. Again they kissed, passionatedly strong, almost rough. Adam opened Pritchard’s pants, then went off his lap and removed it entirely. He took his cock into his hand and kneaded it, Pritchard answered with a throaty moan.  
“Wait, Adam, slow down”, he murmured roughly and went up, then pushed against him and kissed him. The feeling of both their cocks rubbing at each other was so intensive it almost stole their breath. Pritchard pushed Adam across the room until his back hit the wall, removed his pants, then kneeled down in front of him and started sucking Adam’s cock. First just at the top, circling around it with his tongue, until he tasted Adam’s salty precome, then took him deeper into his mouth, sucked it rhythmically, until Adam’s growing moans told him he was close to the climax. Softly he slipped him out of his mouth and worked on with his hand, close to his chest, until Adam came with a loud gasp and squirted in waves across Pritchard’s upper body. He went up and kissed him, then directed him back to the sofa. Adam wanted to kneel down and provide the same joy to him, but Pritchard had different plans. He sat down and pulled Adam back on his lap. The tall cop’s cock was still dark red, a vein pulsated at the side while it slowly softened. Pritchard ran his hands over Adam’s butt; Adam cramped a little. “I – I haven’t done it this way before...”, he murmured.  
“Just as I thought. Don’t be afraid, I’ll be gentle – at least at the beginning.” Pritchard smirked at him and put two fingers into Adam’s mouth. He sucked them and played around them with his tongue, while Pritchard rubbed his own cock and rolled his eyes pleasurably. He took his wet fingers out of Adam’s mouth and circled around his butthole, then slowly he pushed his index inside. Adam gasped for air, it hurt, but just for one moment. “Relax, just let it happen”, Pritchard whispered into his ear before he also put his middle finger inside and carefully stretched the sphincter. From a secret place behind the sofa pillows he grabbed some lube and a condom, opened its packaging with his teeth and rolled it over. He redrew Adam’s spine with the opening of the lube bottle, from the top to the bottom, dropped a big portion between Adam’s butt cheeks, then on his cock.  
“Ready?”, he murmured into Adam’s ear and softly bit his earlobe.  
“Yeah – ready.”  
Pritchard lifted Adam’s butt a little, stretched him again with his fingers, then he gently penetrated the tall man on his lap. Adam gasped, but the pain lasted just a few seconds. His cock hardened almost instantly, a warm feeling spread. Pritchard carefully started to move inside him, laboriously slowing down his speed. Soon they found a common rhythm, slow and intensive, then getting always faster, always harder. A welding bead dropped out of Pritchard’s hair, ran down his cheek, his chest. Adam licked it away, sucked Pritchard’s nipples, then the soft skin at his neck, before their lips met again.  
Pritchard penetrated Adam even deeper, both of them were moaning, always louder, always faster, Pritchard turned Adam around onto the back and laid down on him, clasping him with arms and legs. “You’re damn good... for a virgin”, he groaned.  
„You’re not bad either... for a... computer nerd”, Adam returned gasping and scratched Pritchard’s back.  
“Dammit, Jensen, I’ll come right now...” Pritchard couldn’t hold himself back any longer, he made two, three long, hard thrusts, then they exploded simultaneously in a wave of electrical discharges in their heads, in their bellies, between their legs. Pritchard dropped down on Adam, for a minute they held themselves tight.  
„If you tell this anybody at Sarif’s I’ll kill you”, Pritchard finally whispered. Adam laughed roughly. “Same to you. This will be our secret.”  
„Our dirty little secret – by the honour of the Joker.”  
“By the honour of Batman.”


End file.
